The Nine Months Saga: The Rescrewed Edition
by Topaz989
Summary: The Classic story of what REALLY happened during Bulma's Pregnancy with Trunks. Easier to read, 30X better grammar. HIGH in saturated fat.


The Nine Months Saga: Prologue  
  
  
  
~~~~~~THE RESCREWED EDITION~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One more year...  
  
"Then the prophecy that strange purple haired stranger will come. I must become a super saiyan," thought Vegeta. If Goku can do it. If that sword wielding brat can do it. Then the Great Prince of the Saiyans surely can.  
  
"Good thing that woman knows how to increase the power on this thing. But why aren't I a Super Saiyan!?! I am beyond the power level required. I am royalty. How the hell can a third class saiyan surpass me? And why am I so god damn hungry!?!"  
  
A quick peep out of the window. The moon told him that he had been there since this morning.  
  
"Shit. Why hasn't that woman came down here to tell me it was dinner time!?! I hope she ain't puking again. The bathroom is starting to reek. Oh well, at least the Nameks are gone," he muttered as he began to do some pushups. His muscles bulked under the constant pressure. He nearly killed himself last time he was in here. Awe hell, as long as it gets him to beat Kakorot. What's to worry? He's a Super Saiyan... that's what.  
  
Vegeta zipped over towards the control panel and began to sup up from 280 to 449... a notch from the machine's limit. His rock hard body sweltered under the pressure placed on it. Then he heard it.  
  
"The earth woman is having another one of her petty gossip sessions. Doesn't she realize with the energy she spends chit chatting, she could've concentrated it to a Dami Kana and vanquish an entire planet!!! She must've gotten back from the doctor. Why is she excited? Hopefully he had cured her morning sickness. Bulma was going to tweak this machine so it can handle more pressure. Wait a sec.... did she say my name? Hmmmmmm..."  
  
Vegeta walked over towards the side and leaned his ear against its surface.  
  
*....You should've seen ChiChi's new dress. I was like.... MY GOD!!! You bought THAT!!... Then she told me that Goku wanted to pick something out for her.....*  
  
Vegeta cringed as she let out a high pitched laugh. His mind began to wonder who the other person was. He walked out of the Gravity Machine and towards the phone. He carefully picked it up so Bulma would not hear him.  
  
*....well I hope he or she looks more like you.*  
  
*Oh I don't know, Marron. I mean, Vegeta is pretty buff and if he would smile once in a while, you would see how handsome he really is. Trust me, he is sooooo great in bed... hey, what's that growling noise?*  
  
*I heard it too. Maybe it's just my cell phone batteries going low. But you are right; he could be handsome.... if he would smile once in a while. But still, can you imagine a miniature version of Vegeta running around?*  
  
"WHAT!?!!" he shouted.  
  
"Vegeta, what are you doing on the phone?" asked Marron.  
  
"Never mind that, earth woman. I demand you explain when you said 'miniature Vegeta'!"  
  
"Oh Vegeta, I was going to surprise you but you never came back from the Gravity Room. WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!!!!! AREN'T YOU EXCITED!!!!...Vegeta... are you there? Helloooooo... Vegeta?"  
  
"You think he fainted?"  
  
Vegeta's eyes were as wide as saucers as he gently placed the phone back on its holder. Why didn't he see it coming? Yeah sure, he mated with her a few times. But he never image that he would actually impregnate her. He remembered how Bulma told him the first time they mated to use something called protection. He tried it. The thing broke about thirty times before she gave up and agreed to do it au natural. Humans. A saiyan female would've taken a few years before she was able to come close to conception, not including birth of course. Humans. he had been with her three or four times and already it's happened.  
  
"What do I do?" he muttered. He had created a hybrid. Hybrids were damned back on his planet. Then again.... the Saiyan race is on the danger of being wiped out.... "Hmmm... maybe this won't be as bad as I..... no.... no it can't happen... gah!! Blast it!!!" he shouted. If Bulma and he did have a child, it would be half Saiyan. In order for it to be even more Saiyan it would either have to marry its brother or sister.... or it would have to mate with one of Kakorot's brats. "There is no way in hell...!" He growled as the phone rang. "Uhhh, hello?"  
  
"VEGETA, WHERE ARE YOU? Your dinner is getting really cold."  
  
Vegeta sighed as he smashes the phone on its holder. He was not in the mood to be in there with her for an hour. But he needed something to eat. The only thing he had were two dozen doughnuts and a few pots of Captain Crunch. Bulma always complained though that he always picked out all the Crunch Berries for himself, but he didn't care. He was a prince who deserved the finest that Kellogg's had to offer.  
  
Throwing a white drying cloth on his shoulder, he walked out of the gravity room and towards the main room in Capsule Corps. Yeah, he could've flown. Would've saved him about fifteen minutes. But right now, he just wanted to do some thinking.  
  
"What does he do now?" That question just kept repeating and repeating like some broken record. "The word is already spreading about him and Bulma. He was a Saiyan Prince... who has mated with a human? Humans had no or little ki. They maybe quite clever, but, still it would do no good when a Kamehameha is flying at you at sub-light speeds."  
  
Maybe he could just leave her? "No, that was dishonorable. Saiyans were great warriors. But, to abandon his own blood and mate is the way of a weakling. He's stuck in this mess. He's stuck with it forever. Maybe the baby will die before it's delivered? Maybe the doctor was wrong? Maybe.... gah, admit it. You're gonna be a father... of a hybrid, and there isn't nothing you can do to stop it."  
  
Vegeta slugged his walk to a slow wit pace. He could already see Bulma over at the window, shouting and waving as if they have won a war. Just before Vegeta could open the door, Bulma's mother flings it open.  
  
"OH VEGETA, CAN YOU NOT BELIEVE IT!!! I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDMOTHER!!! Ooooo, I'm going to get started right away. What size of shirt do you wear? I want to knit a matching sweater for you, Bulma, and the baby to wear on trips. Oh aren't you so excited!! I'm going to brew some fresh tea. Ta- ta!!"  
  
Vegeta stood there. His mouth was slightly open from the shock. He entered the dining hall, sitting right across from Bulma.  
  
"Matching sweaters!?! Whatever happened to the traditional taking it out on their first hunt? You humans are pathetic," he growled.  
  
"I love you too, Veggie-Chan. Now why don't you finish your turkeys before they become cold.*sigh* I can't wait till the Teletubbie wall paper and matching bed set arrive."  
  
"Woman, don't you have any regrets!?! You have a hybrid in you. The delivery itself may kill you!!!"  
  
"Which Teletubbie Pattern should I use? The Red one or the Purple," asked Bulma as she shifted through the catalog.  
  
"err... the red one. I think the purple one is gay," he muttered as he took another bite from the turkey leg.  
  
"Isn't she the least bit worried? I don't want her to die because of me. ChiChi was a strong woman whose skin was tough enough to hold Kakorot's kid... for a couple of months. Bulma is so delicate. Like a rose petal against the cool wind.... eh... where am I getting all this.... bah, that is what he gets for having a poet write a story." There is no way her body can take the pressure. "HOW IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU GONNA POP THAT KID OUT!?!" he shouted as he slammed his fist on the steel table, leaving his prints on its surface.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. A few pushes, a few bottles of pain killers and I'll be just fine." "YOU IDIOT!!! My mother died from giving birth to me and my grandmother before that, AND my great grandmother before. What do you think you, a woman without a drop of saiyan blood, can bring our child to the world!?!"  
  
"Oh Vegeta, don't worry about a thing. I'm a big girl. I can handle it."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I laugh every time I think of her saying that. It's been about a year since that happened. Little did she know that the next nine months, prove to be a living hell for the both of us.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 1.1: Gender of Mine  
  
"Man Vegeta! Aren't you happy that you're going to be a daddy?" asked Goku as he gave him a firm pat on the back. Vegeta growled.  
  
"We're supposed to be sparring right now. Not be all buddy buddy."  
  
"Oh come ON!! I mean, this is your first child. You're own creation."  
  
"I was drunk from too many daiquiris. I didn't know what I was doing till it was too late," he lied. Actually he kind've swept Bulma off her feet and they raced to the bedroom. "Now let's continue to spar. AND TAKE THAT SILLY GRIN OFF YOUR FACE!!!"  
  
He didn't. Goku just couldn't get out of his head that everything Trunks told him was happening before his very eyes... that and the fact that he knows Vegeta actually loves Bulma. Now how can he get him to admit it...  
  
*TWHAK* "PAY ATTENTION!!! HONESTLY!! I GET BETTER TRAINING FROM A PIECE OF CHEESE THEN FROM YOU! How the hell am I suppose to become a Super Saiyan while you lolly off in LaLa Land?"  
  
Goku rubbed his chin from the hit.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, do you know if it's going to be a boy or a girl?" Vegeta stopped right there and then.  
  
"Ummm.... I never thought of that...." Goku thought for a second. "Maybe it will be asexual like Piccolo?"  
  
Vegeta slammed his fist at Goku's face.  
  
"I didn't want to hear that," he growled.  
  
My god, what if it does turn out asexual!?! Vegeta wondered as Goku counterattacked the punch.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Back at Capsule Corps...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
"Hurry up, Bulma. With a woman with a fat credit card such as yours, can you not wait to go shopping for baby items!?!" shouted ChiChi as she tapped her foot on the floor. She didn't even deliver Gohan the usual way. After about three or four months, she ended up having Gohan being born in one of Dr.Brief's crazy contraptions. Vegeta, of all the people, she went and screwed with him. Then again, he did look kind of handsome... that brow, those eyes... that chin... wait a second, she has Goku.... she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. She heard Vegeta was 'quite the man and more' in bed. She remembered Goku waking up at two in the morning because 'he felt Vegeta's ki being released somewhere'. Unfortunately for her, she had to draw Goku a diagram during their honeymoon. As well as wait for him to stop pouting about there isn't any desert.  
  
"I'm coming ChiChi! Just let me finish this box of Twinkies and I'll be there."  
  
"Box of Twinkies!?! Even I didn't eat that much with Gohan. I guess she's carrying a child with a Saiyan appetite."  
  
"I'm here!!!" Bulma didn't look that different. Then again it was her first trimester. She wore a head band to pull back her long blue hair with a tight sleeveless blue dress. "Enjoy it while it lasts, Bulma. Cause that perfect flat belly is gonna turn into a beach ball soon." ChiChi grinned evilly.  
  
"Come on. The car is already warmed up. Where do you want to go first?" asked ChiChi. She had her hair pulled up, as usual, but, had a set of jeans and a T-shirt. These maybe the few moments where she'll look better then Bulma and she decided to show her body off while it was number one for the next nine months.  
  
"How about Sears? I need to pick out some clothes," she replied as she opened the door.  
  
"Do you know if it's going to be a boy or a girl?" asked ChiChi.  
  
"Too early too tell. I mean, it's only been like two months." She was starting to show. Not that much though. But there was a bulge there.  
  
"What are you hoping it will be?" asked ChiChi.  
  
"Definitely a girl. My woman's intuition is telling me that it's a girl. A beautiful girl who will look like yours truly. I'm planning on getting some cute dresses with little pink ribbons. Oh she will look so adorable with mainly my looks of course. And she will defiantly be raised as a proper human being. Not some gung ho Saiyan bent on fighting all the time."  
  
"That's what I said about Gohan and looked how he turned out. He's going to go head on against some androids who are gonna kill everyone in the future."  
  
"No, this is different. You see, Gohan had a destiny. Mine won't. Yours was SAID by some hot purple haired guy from the future that he was DESTINED to fight these things. Mine won't be like that. *sigh*At last, I will have the family I have ever dreamed about...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
9 years later. Bulma's Fantasy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In front of blue house with a white picket fence...  
  
Bulma stood at the porch as Vegeta, with a mustache and his hair pulled back, drove towards the home.  
  
"DARLING YOU'RE HOME!!! How was work? Did you sell any cars today?" she spoke as she wrapped her arms around his neck and locked lips.  
  
"Just wonderful, my angel from heaven. I sold twelve.... it would've been thirteen but when I accidentally released my Final Flash because the man complained about there not being an AC... well you know.... *high perked laugh*"  
  
"*high perked laugh* Oh- yes- quite."  
  
A little girl hopped out of the Station wagon. Her bright blue eyes shown like two little sapphires while her green hair was pulled back into two pigtails.  
  
"Hello Mummy-Dearest, isn't this such a beautiful day," she smiled as her long eye lashes flickered.  
  
"Oh Petunia, how was ballerina practice today?"  
  
"You should have seen her, my beautiful wife. She seemed like a swan dancing on air," spoke Vegeta as he lifted Petunia into the air and nuzzled her nose.  
  
"Oh Veggie-darling?"  
  
"Yes snuckums?"  
  
"We really should get ready for our cookout with our dear friends Goku and ChiChi."  
  
"Oh yes, I will go and get the burgers ready."  
  
"Father-dear, will you wear your chief's hat and 'Kiss the Cook' apron?"  
  
"nything for my little, Cupcake!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ummm.... Bulma, exactly how many Twinkies did you eat already?"  
  
"I think I'm on my fifth carton."  
  
"That's what I thought. Listen, dream all you want but I don't think Vegeta would act that way. I am even more doubtful that you could convince him to cut his hair and grow a mustache."  
  
"But he would look so..... suave like that. We are going to have a daughter. I have never been so sure of anything in my life."  
  
  
  
Back outside......  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Vegeta sighed as he got up from the ground. "So..." Goku said, "do you think it will be a boy, a girl, or an asexual?"  
  
Vegeta frowned as he pondered. "My Saiyan senses tell me it will be a man. A strong powerful soldier that's fit to be my heir. He will get my looks of course."  
  
"That will happen," Goku said as he thought about his brief fight with Trunks.  
  
"Well, looks like there is something in your head after all. I'm glad you agreed with me for once, Kakorot." Vegeta said as he revealed a feral grin. "He will be a worthy combatant who will be known as... VEGETA!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A tumbleweed bounced in the foreground.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"But...um, that's your name," Goku said confused.  
  
"I'm aware of that. In case you didn't know, but my father's name was Vegeta and his father and his father after that. Yes, he will be named Vegeta."  
  
"Won't that get... confusing?"  
  
"He will be named Vegeta Jr. I will not give him some tacky earth name like 'Gohan'."  
  
"Gohan was my grandpa's name!!!" Goku yelled out in anger. "Fine fine, I don't give a damn... he's your son. But my child will be named 'Vegeta'."  
  
"What if it's a girl?"  
  
"Then, she will be named Vegeta as well. Like my mother."  
  
"Both of your parents are named Vegeta!?! Well.... um.... I guess Vegeta can be a girl's name."  
  
"Of course it can be. Now shut up and let's finish up this fight." Still, Vegeta kept the question in his head. Mark his words... his son... or daughter or whatever will be born will be raised correctly.... the way of the Saiyan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
9 years ahead... Vegeta's fantasy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The world was dark. Clouds of thunder and lightning stretched from shore to shore, heaven and earth as a smaller version of Vegeta walked forward. He carried a large silver sword in his tight hand. On the other side was a group of fighters. Each one over twenty feet in height. Their bodies were covered in blood as he turned his unibrow gaze towards them. "Now die." Chibi Vegeta said.  
  
The fighters suddenly cowered towards a corner. They dropped to their knees and began to beg for their lives. "Please, stop. We surrender, to you and your god-like father, The great- GREAT- GREAT King Vegeta."  
  
"Well...hmmmm" Little Vegeta said pondering. His small hand covered his well-chiseled chin. "Nah," he shrugged as he threw a massive fireball and fried the cowards.  
  
"Well done!" Big Vegeta said as he came out of the shadows. His body was covered with various pieces of saiyan armor and a long flowing blood-red cape. "But you still need work."  
  
"I know, Father." Little Vegeta said coldly. "I didn't even see them try to come up and kiss our feet. I must make them learn to fear your wrath more." "HA HA HAH HA HA!" the two threw their heads back and laughed as they crossed their arms.  
  
"Now how should we torture Goku today my son? Strangle his wife right in front of him? Cut off one of his arms so that he will not be able to fight anymore? Destroy this blue marble and everything he ever loved in a fiery heat of ARMAGEDDON!!!"  
  
"No father. He has dishonored you with his idiocy and made you look like the weaker being when you are far more powerful then he. No Father, I am through toying around with this-this third- class piece of trash. Bring forth..................................................  
  
..........the black box."  
  
Many solders gasped as they began to whisper to each other.  
  
"My son. I see you show no pity in this pathetic Saiyan. You have made me proud. Now.... its time to show no mercy."  
  
The little boy walked towards Goku. Goku was chained to a wall. His sweat and blood flowed from his temples. His eyes were squinting, without enough strength to keep them up. Vegeta Jr.'s hair stuck up like some cream puff mirroring his father's. His armor glistened in the dim sunlight as he took his arm and slammed it at Goku. Blood began to trickle down his cheek.  
  
"Now.... ordinarily you would be dead by now... along with the hundreds or thousands of others. But seeing that you had made my honorable father the laughing stock this side of the East Galaxy by becoming a super saiyan first. I have reserved a special torture... .just for you..."  
  
"*cough cough* You will never break me, Vegeta Jr... NEVER!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"I have died twice, beaten Freeza, your father, Cell.......no wait, haven't killed him yet...."  
  
"SHUT UP!!!! Those so called 'villains'..... are nothing compared..... TO THIS!!!!" Goku gasped as Little Veggie pulled out a small black item. Vegeta folded his arms and let off a sadistic laugh. "Yes Goku... my revenge upon you has come.... you will now watch Dragonball GT... dubbed and edited by FUNimation for FIFTEEN WHOLE MINUTES!!!!!! My oh my. It looks like we will be using the one where Pan is queen of the bees. MWHA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Goku screamed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"MWHA HA HA HAH HA HA *THWONK*", laughed Vegeta till he got slugged in the gut. His eyes shot wide open as he coughed once and fell to his knees.  
  
"What was that about? I can't think of the last time you let your guard off that long," spoke Goku as he placed a hand on his shoulder. Vegeta flung it off him.  
  
"Nothing. I was.... thinking... that's all...."  
  
"Is there something wrong? Hey, look, it's the girls. Come on, Vegeta; let's go talk to them before they leave. Here, I'll help you get..."  
  
"I am *grimace* PERFECTLY capable of flying by myself. I had my stomach blown away before,"  
  
"Well so have I."  
  
"... I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!!"  
  
With that, the two flew down towards the capsule corps exit.  
  
"HEY CHICHI!!!" shouted Goku as he smiled and waved his arms. Vegeta grumbled as he clutched his chest a bit.  
  
"HEY GOKU, HEY VEGETA!!!" smiled Bulma as she waved back. Goku placed his hands behind him as he floated a bit higher then her. He then leaned his head forwards a bit.  
  
"Wow, I can already feel its ki and it's only a couple of months old," he smiled as he placed an ear near her belly. Bulma laughed as she pulled back some strands of hair. "Reminds me of when ChiChi had Gohan."  
  
"Oh I remember that. Good luck with that thing, Bulma. Saiyans are NOT that comfortable to carry around. I didn't even go through a trimester and a half before I had to have Gohan removed and placed in a incubator till the rest of the nine months was up."  
  
Bulma smiled but then gasped as she saw ChiChi place a hand at the base of Goku's chest.  
  
"Bulma.... what's the matter?" asked Goku.  
  
".....my god..." she murmured. Her eyes began to water as she collapsed on her knees. Vegeta's face snapped as he quickly flew to her side. "What, is the baby doing something?" he asked.  
  
"It's not that..... but.... looking at ChiChi.... don't you see it? We aren't married. I had sex before marriage."  
  
Goku and ChiChi looked at each other. "Vegeta.... I thought you two were married already?" asked Goku in a slight monotone.  
  
"Bulma.... of all people... I can't believe you did such a thing.... and you're having his child as a maid!?!"  
  
"Well so? I've seen five year-olds mating back on Planet Vegeta? Is there a problem?" snapped Vegeta.  
  
"It's dishonorable here on Earth. I couldn't live with myself if the child comes into the world with.... his parents not as committed as they should've been. I feel so ashamed and embarrass," cried Bulma as ChiChi's ring gleamed in the sunlight. Bulma then began to sob on his shoulder.  
  
NOW what does he do? He figured that he could leave her if the child dies beforehand or she decides to abort it. Should he risk committing himself to being her mate for life? After all she was just a human and he was the mighty 'Prince of Saiyans'. Still looking at her, he felt that his honor would be just as tarnished as hers if the child did come to the world to unwed parents. Although he didn't see anything wrong with sex before marriage, she was very upset that she never thought about it before hand. Humans.... for a race that has as much ki as a toothpick, they sure do have a lot of rules.  
  
"Does it really mean that much for us to get married?" he whispered softly in her ear in a somewhat soothing voice.  
  
"Everything," she whispered back.  
  
"Kakorot..."  
  
"Yes, Vegeta?"  
  
"Go and gather Krillan, your son, Piccolo and maybe Yamcha. Make sure you tell them to pack three days worth of clothes. We will be leaving tonight."  
  
"Ummm sure. but... what for?"  
  
"I need to fulfill my half of the human commitment... and there is one place that can help us now..... the Sacred Land. WE ARE GOING TO LAS VEGAS!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Intermission  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And now a commercial break from our sponsors. (On some city street) An orange man in polka dot dress and hat walks with a cool ease.  
  
Jeice: Oh my, I-am-so-bored. Boo-Hoo.Boo-Hoo.Whatever-shall-I.... *squints at the cue card* da....errr do. Yeah do. What ever shall I do?  
  
*A horned man enters the scene.*  
  
Captain Ginyu: Fear not, little lady. Say, I got an idea. WHY DON'T YOU JOIN THE GINYU FORCE?  
  
Jeice: The Ginyu Force? You mean the most fashionable, professional killers in the universe?  
  
Captain Ginyu: Yep. Not only that, but we have paid holidays, unlimited mileage, and dental insurance. Don't believe us? Ask some of our satisfied customers......  
  
*camera focuses on some green guy with four eyes. * Guido: I joined the Ginyu force one week ago. And now I have more confidence in myself more then ever.  
  
Captain Ginyu (off screen): Psst, lower the camera. They can see the halo.  
  
Camera man: Sorry.  
  
Captain Ginyu: Be all you can be. The few.... the extremely fewer now after Planet Namek ..... the proud, the Ginyu. This commercial was brought to you by Banquet's Fried Chicken and by FUNimation. Quality Anime at its best.  
  
(No Ginyu members were hurt in the making of this commercial. We blame that on Goku)  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And now back to the following fic.  
  
  
  
Part 2.1: Livin' Vegeta Loca  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
"WOW, LAS VEGAS!!! Gee I never been there before. What do you think it's like, Dad?" asked Gohan as he began to fold a nice clean pair of underwear inside his suitcase.  
  
"Well son, I heard it's a magical place. Filled with nothing but lights and pure excitement. Plus... the buffets are supposed to be real cheap there. We'll finally get to eat some 'edible' food for once."  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT!?!" Goku and Gohan turned and saw ChiChi standing at the doorway.  
  
"Oh hey ChiChi, heh heh, sorry... you know I was just kidding earlier."  
  
ChiChi smiled.  
  
"I know you were, dear. *brief laugh* You sleep on the couch when we get there."  
  
There was a knocking at their door. Gohan walked over and opened it. "Hey Krillan. Ho ho, you came. I didn't think you would since it's...."  
  
"Vegeta's wedding? This I HAVE to see. Besides, I never went to Las Vegas before. Maybe I'll score it on the slots," laughed Krillan as he slapped the young saiyan's back.  
  
"Same here.... I too am curious on Vegeta's commitment to Bulma," spoke Piccolo as he appeared behind him.  
  
"Wow, I didn't expect you to come, Piccolo. That is so cool of you," said Gohan. Piccolo flashed a smile. "Thanks, kid."  
  
Later.... in Las Vegas, Nevada.... at MGM Grand Hotel and Casino rooftop..... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The capsule craft flew towards the meeting area.  
  
"Humph, I still can't believe you won't take the three minute wedding procedure. That way I can get this over with and get back to training," grunted Vegeta. That was the main reason he wanted the wedding here.  
  
"Oh Veggie-chan..."  
  
"CAN YOU QUIT CALLING ME VEGGIE-CHAN IN PUBLIC!!!"  
  
"But no one is listening."  
  
"Of course not. THEY ARE READING EVERY BLASTED WORD AND THOUGHT IN THIS STUPID STORY!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh Vegeta, relax. Enjoy yourself. Besides, with everyone coming...."  
  
"What are you talking about, woman? The ONLY people who I had come to this were Goku, ChiChi, Gohan, and your parents, to make you happy. Piccolo, Yamcha, and Krillan so we have the witnesses to make this official!! WHO ELSE DID YOU BRI**...oh my god..."  
  
Vegeta almost broke a vein as he saw dozens of Nameks checking into their rooms.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO? INVITE THE ENTIRE RACE TO THIS!?!"  
  
"Oh no, Dende couldn't come because he had homework. He did send us this cute little card. Wanna read it?"  
  
"GAH.... oh very well.... hmmmm..... may you enjoy many blissful years of happiness blah blah blah... and make sure to go through the wedding. I- have- 10- bucks- riding that- you- two- get- hitched. WHAT THE!?! WHAT THE HELL DOES THIS MEAN?" The rest of the group arrived at the hotel. Vegeta turned towards them as the Nameks and the Z-Fighters exchanged greetings. "ALL RIGHT!!!! Hear this. I want everyone... and I do mean EVERYONE to raise their hand at who placed bets on whether I get married or not!!" The room grew silent. "WELL!?!!!"  
  
Slowly but surely....  
  
"Hmmmm, Yamcha, yes I figured you would, Piccolo, well you are Namek after all, ChiChi, and eh... you're a woman......"  
  
"GOHAN!?!" busted Goku as the child rose his hand.  
  
"Well you never pay me enough allowance. How else am I gonna earn a living?"  
  
Vegeta twitched an eyebrow and shot up into the sky.  
  
"Wait here, I'll go after him," said Goku as he soared as well.  
  
"NOW MISTER!!! WE'RE GONNA HAVE A TALK OVER YOUR GAMBLING HABIT!!! Oh my poor little boy. I have slaved to make ends meet while you go off and earn blood money. AND YOU ALL SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES FOR SHOWING SUCH A BAD INFLUENCE ON MY CHILD!!!" shouted ChiChi. The others began to sweat a bit.  
  
"Uhhh, Mrs. Son. He was the one who organized it. But we'll cut you fifty/fifty on the profits."  
  
ChiChi raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Sixty."  
  
The Nameks began to whisper to themselves. "Deal."  
  
Bulma sighed as she placed a hand over her stomach. Soon she can get this sin from off her chest, and then she can focus on being happy that the child would come in seven months.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
In the sky...  
  
"VEGETA! VEGETA, WHERE ARE YOU!?!" screamed Goku as he sailed through the moonlit clouds.  
  
"So Kakorot, you decided to follow me, eh? I don't want your company. I came here to be alone and only to be alone," Vegeta murmured as he appeared from a cloud with his arms crossed as usual.  
  
"Come on Vegeta. You can't hide from this. No one could if they were in your shoes."  
  
"Look at me, Kakorot. I was once a Great Prince who ruled over many and conquered all. No one feared me. No one would stand up to me. I am here to fix a sin, but instead the others treat it like an idiotic appeal of entertainment..... while your son is trying to make money off it."  
  
"IT'S CALLED LIFE!! DEAL WITH IT!! YOU KNOW YOU'RE SCARED! YOU KNOW YOU MADE A MISTAKE!!! But instead of admitting it, you have to shit on everyone."  
  
Vegeta slid his hands on his hips and cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"I hope it dies before this wedding happens," he growled as he floated back down. Goku hovered up there.  
  
"You know you didn't mean it."  
  
Vegeta sighed and pretended not to hear the last comment. Particularly, because he was right.  
  
Goku continued, "Besides, at least you know what you are doing. I mean, before I married ChiChi, I had fought lots of enemies and even once fought off the entire Red Ribbon Army before but my god... when ChiChi told me what does 'marriage' meant....."  
  
Vegeta rose an eyebrow as he asked in a curious tone, "Wait a second, I may be here on Earth far shorter then you but it didn't take me long to know what marriage is. Are you saying....?" Goku nodded his head.  
  
Goku sighed. he knew that the only way to make Vegeta feel any better was to let him witness his stupidity... that way he would then make some wise- ass comeback later. "So um... you see... heh heh... when I first met ChiChi, I *cough*accidentally proposed marriage to her. I HONESTLY THOUGHT "BRIDE" WAS A CUISINE OF SOME SORT..... but when I finally found out, I had to keep my word."  
  
Vegeta shook as he laughed out, "BWA HAHAHAHAH!!! YOU AND YOUR MATE GOT MARRIED BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA EAT?!?!"  
  
"Well I was hungry!!!!" Goku pouted as the two started to head back to the hotel.  
  
"Sure, sure, and when you heard the word 'honeymoon', you thought it was some sort of dessert?"  
  
"...Ummm.... actually I....." Vegeta slapped his hand on his face. He turned towards the hotel. He could see ChiChi and Bulma chatting over by the patio. He sighed as he placed his hand on his temple. "God, I wish I could get this done as soon as possible."  
  
Goku knew he needed to be alone. It's so strange. This had to be the first time in which he's had a decent conversation with Vegeta without neither one of them throwing a punch. Could it be that he actually gotten through to him? probably not. Vegeta would probably enjoy wiping the floor with him in a brawl then eve.... "Hey wait a second.... that isn't a bad idea.... now THAT would defiantly help him feel better." "YO, VEGETA! Wanna go spar?"  
  
Vegeta turned his head towards him. "This isn't like you, Kakorot. But if you really wish to have a broken jaw for this whole trip... be my guest..."  
  
"Okay.... but I choose the battle grounds."  
  
"Fine fine, but we better be back before the sauna closes," he replied as Goku lead him down towards a building.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Back at the patio.....  
  
"Ohhhhh, I'm so excited. Not only am I going to be a grandmother, I will also be a mother-in-law as well!!!" piped Mrs. Briefs as she took a sip of tea.  
  
ChiChi was nibbling on a cracker while Bulma continued to wolf down her Twinkies.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know why you had a baby with Vegeta."  
  
"What's wrong with him?" asked Bulma as she opened up another carton of Twinkies.  
  
"Well.... not much...umm, he maybe a bit.... attractive.... but... don't you think that he seems to act like he has a corncob up his ass all the time?"  
  
"Oh ChiChi, I think he's the most sweetest soon to be son-in-law I have ever met."  
  
"Umm, Mrs. Briefs. I think he's going to be the only son-in-law you will ever meet."  
  
"ChiChi, you don't get it. I know it sounds weird but me and Vegeta... well, we have this bond. He doesn't show it. But he does love me and I love him," replied Bulma as she took her finger and dipped it into the cream filling and licked it.  
  
"Still, I don't trust him."  
  
"That is because Goku and Vegeta have fought against each other from day one. But I haven't seen neither one duke it out for a long time."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Goku's brows sweat as he took another blow to the chest... then another.... then another....  
  
Vegeta's grin widen as he dropped kick on him and flipped him over.  
  
"I...... won't.... let you... DEFEAT ME!!!!! RRRRRRAAGGHHHH!!!" screamed Goku as he threw multiple fireballs.  
  
Vegeta grinned as he merely crossed his arms and blocked them.  
  
"No.... those fireballs used up the last of my energy," muttered Goku as his eyes widen.  
  
"Bye bye, Kakorot.... see you in hell," laughed Vegeta as he unleashed Final Flash.  
  
"NO! NO GOD NO!!!" Goku was still as he laid there on his back.  
  
"MWHA HA HA HA!!! I DID IT!! I FINALLY DEFEATED KAKOROT!!!"  
  
Goku groaned.  
  
*Please insert $.25 to continue playing 'Dragonball GT: Final Bout*  
  
"Ohhhhh that was my last quarter. Now I can't buy those Reese Cups from that vending machine. Why did they have to make my character so weak on this game," Goku pouted as he watched Vegeta play against the computer. A crowd began to surround Saiyan Prince.  
  
"Unbelievable!!!"  
  
"His skill..... it's so impeccable."  
  
"His fingers.... they seem to execute the combos in ways I have never seen."  
  
"He must be the greatest fighter I have ever seen."  
  
"I feel so honored to witness such game play."  
  
They all gawked and wondered. It'll take awhile before he'll be able to pull Vegeta away from that machine. He needed to take a walk around the arcade. He then walked over to another side and saw someone familiar.  
  
"8 ball in the upper left hand pocket," spoke a deep voice.  
  
"Hey Piccolo? Is that you? HI!!!" said Goku as he turned to the corner and saw his green friend with a cue stick in his hand and his turban full of cash in the other. "Wow, I didn't know you were that good in pool?"  
  
"The game requires deep concentration and to be in toned with your soul or else the ball will not go in where you choose it." Goku's face was stunned.  
  
"Wow... I never realized how deep pool is. So are saying that you meditate before you hit the ball?"  
  
"Of course," he spoke as he centered the balls in a triangle. He then sat on the ground and closed his eyes. Bits of energy began to surround him and he started to float above the surface. The cue stick slowly began to float on its own and aimed at the white ball. With a gentle click it rolled knock them all in different directions. Suddenly, they all started to bump and follow each other and ended up rolling... one by one... in one hole, with the white ball following in last. "Damn it.... I scratched it." spoke Piccolo as he kicked a hole into the pool table.  
  
"Hey, it was still a good shot."  
  
"Yeah, but I keep hitting the white ball in the pocket. Oh well. Are you going to Vegeta's Bachelor Party tomorrow?"  
  
"I didn't know he was going to have a bachelor's party?"  
  
"Heh, why did you think Master Roshi, Oolong and Chowzu came?"  
  
"Will there be a magician there? I hope there aren't any clowns. Clowns scare me."  
  
"No need to worry, Goku. There won't be any clowns, but there is defiantly going to be someone there to put on the magic."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Narrator: And as our hero stood there next to the broken Pool table and his arch rival at the "Final Bout" machine... he wonders.... What is a bachelor party? What will he do there? Will there be a white rabbit out of a hat....... STAY TOON FOR THE NEXT DRAGONBALL....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
"WAIT A SECOND!!! I AM NO WHERE COMPLETE WITH MY GAME!!!" complained Vegeta as a man in a brown uniform and a broom stood in front of him.  
  
"Sir, we are about to close up for tonight. I'm afraid you will have to leave." Vegeta growled as his hair was flashing blond, about to begin the stunning metamorphosis to SSJ.  
  
"Uh huh. Listen, Pal. I've got a life too. But it requires this place to be swept up first. Leave before I throw you out." Vegeta's face turned red with anger as a vain started to bulge from his temple. "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO THROW OUT THE GREAT PRINCE OF SAIYANS!!!" "Vegeta, stop. Let's just leave. Its getting late and we need to head back to the hotel," spoke Piccolo as he got between the cleaner and his royal highness. Vegeta's teeth gnashed together, grinding like two a knife being sharpened against rock. The man didn't even flinch as he began to yawn.  
  
"Why isn't he moving? Doesn't he realize Vegeta's gonna kill him?" whispered Goku to another cleaning man.  
  
"Eh, we get weirdoes like him all the time. You get use to this kind of stuff after awhile," he shrugged as Vegeta raised one fist at the other cleaning man. His palm began to scorch with energy like a white flame. Suddenly, Vegeta closed his eyes and let it extinguish.  
  
"Humph, for a human, you are a lot braver then I thought. Well then, for that. since you decided to not die a coward; I will allow you to live and leave you with your pitiful task of scraping the candy wrappers and bubble gum off with your fingers. But first....." Vegeta blew a hole in the roof. He then ran over towards the outlet, unplugged it and heaved the machine towards the hotel.  
  
Goku and Piccolo gasped as they followed him to where they were staying. The two cleaning men stared at each other.  
  
"So, you want to clean this up, or should I?"  
  
"You do it. I cleaned up the last one when that transvestite with the red lipstick, pale body and long tail came here and took the other Dragonball Z game."  
  
Part 2.2 Livin' Vegeta Loca  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
"Hmmm, I was thinking about.... Mary-Anna, but, oh I always wanted Princess (a/n: get it!! Prince Vegeta and Princess Vegeta? HA HA HA.... oh god that sucked)." smiled Bulma as she was looking through a book.  
  
"Princess!?! Mary-Anna!?! What sort of names are those!?!" replied Vegeta as he continued to mesh buttons on his new toy.  
  
"Well, then what do you suggest?" asked Bulma as she lay in bed with her arms crossed. "Vegeta of course. It is the royal name. It is the name that built a reputation of placing fear in the hearts and souls of all." Vegeta paused the game, for a second, to go 'relieve' himself. He walked towards the bathroom when a large assortment of boxes caught his attention. "Huh, what's this?" His hand slowly pulled out a box. He then proceeded and removed the ribbon, cover and tissue paper off. "WHAT IS THIS!!!!" he gasped as he pulled out a little light blue dress.  
  
"I suggest you change your suggestion, because it's going to be a sweet little girl," she replied as she cocked her head in pride.  
  
"What are you talking about woman? The blasted thing probably hasn't formed its legs yet! How the hell do you know its going to be a girl? A warrior never makes any assumptions and you shouldn't either."  
  
"Oh really?" Bulma lazily pulled her body up and walked towards the closet and pulled out some miniature Saiyan armor. "I'm sure I'm not the ONLY one who makes assumptions on what gender our child will be."  
  
"They use Saiyan armor for both male and female...."  
  
"Uh huh, then why does it have a cup?" Vegeta began to growl.  
  
"Why are you still awake!?! You need your sleep since you are carrying that baby." Vegeta turned back to his video game machine.  
  
Bulma smiled. So much pride in her little Saiyan-man. Bulma touched her stomach. "Don't you ever try to grow up like your daddy," she whispered, silently laughing to herself. She felt so sleepy. It has been a long day... for the both of them. Bulma then let out a yelp.  
  
"What is it?" asked Vegeta as he turned his attention towards her.  
  
"Ugh, just a little pain. That's all. Don't worry, its gone now." Vegeta slowly nodded his head. He sensed that something was not right with her.... she's perfectly healthy... but it's something else. In Goku's Room...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Goku laid there in bed as ChiChi was leaning against his chest.  
  
"Hey ChiChi?" asked Goku as he looked down towards her.  
  
"Mmmhmm?" she mumbled.  
  
"How come you wouldn't let me have my bachelor's party when we got married?" ChiChi's eyes shot open.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING... my god.... you're not..."  
  
"ChiChi, can I go to Vegeta's bachelor's party tomorrow? I can bring Gohan. I'm sure he'll have a blast. There's even going to be a magician there."  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Narrator: Will Goku go and get to see the *cough* magician? What is wrong with Bulma? How much money will little Gohan make with the bets that were placed on if Vegeta goes through with it or not? Will Piccolo be able to take down Android 20....?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Piccolo: WRONG STORY!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Narrator: Uhhh sorry. All this and more on the next part of DRAGONBALL Z!!!! The Nine Months Saga.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brought to you by the Executives of FUNimation. Quality Anime at it's best. 


End file.
